Nick Wilde Just Wants A Quiet Life
by Fenrir's Rage
Summary: (Alternate Title: A Wilde Life) Nick isn't your average fox, while most foxes have chosen to be proud with the legacy their species has left, and lead an extraordinary and wild life. Nick just wants to live a simple and boring life (Ironic considering his last name) but unfortunately for him 「ZOOTOPIA」 is a city filled with bizarre happenings and It won't let Nick have any of that.
1. A Quiet Living

I highly suggest you listen to Yoshikage Kira's Theme from Eyes of Heaven while reading. Seriously, you won't regret it.

* * *

My Name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde. I'm slender red fox, with large ears, a slim build a cream muzzle, dark auburn fur on my feet, hands, the tip of my ears & tail, dark purple nose, and purple eyes. I am also currently 33 years old, but my birthday is coming up so I might become 34 years old instead. I live in the northeast section of Savannah Central in Zootopia and I'm not married. I'm also of half-Japanese descent from my mother's side.

While I may be quite rich thanks to my ancestors and familial ties, but all I want is to be seen as a simple but unsuspecting citizen, so I work as an employee for the Lucky Land Foundation and I make sure to go home every day by 8pm at the latest. I don't smoke but I occasionally drink.

I'm usually in bed by 11pm, and I make sure that I get eight healthy hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches & exercises before I go to bed. I usually have no problems sleeping until the next morning. Just like a kit, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told that there were no issues at my last checkup. My therapist has said that I might suffer from OCPD, which I can see as at times I can't stand if things are not the way they are, but I try my best to restrain it if I'm out in public, I do not like calling attention to myself.

Now you may be wondering what I'm rambling on about, but my point is: I'm trying to explain that I'm a fox who wishes to live a different life than most foxes, all I want is a quiet and simple life without too much trouble. Foxes are always seen as cunning and untrustworthy creatures, but I always try to break that stereotype in order to make my life simpler. Although I do have quite the remarkable intelligence, cunning and talents that might prove useful to anyone, I ultimately choose not to show these capabilities in fear of gaining the attention of less savory mammals. I don't want to trouble myself with measly things like fame, fortune, gaining more power, the concept of winning or losing, or even enemies. I don't care if people who don't work as hard as I do or are less capable than me get promoted or acknowledged. That is how I try to deal with the society here in **「** **ZOOTOPIA** **」** , and I know that it is what that will ultimately bring happiness & peace to my life.

But sometimes even a dream, no matter how simple or easily-achievable it can be. Will always be disturbed,

and this is how I got thrown into life I never wanted to have or even thought about.

* * *

Now I know what you're thinking "Fenrir's Rage, what the fuck is this?" or " "Fenrir's Rage, why the fuck are you crossing over Zootopia with JJBA?"

Well my dear readers, it's very simple I realized that Nick Wilde's Japanese Dub Voice Actor and Yoshikage Kira's Voice Actor were the same guy. (Toshiyuki Morikawa) So naturally I felt like I wanted to do this (and make it into a full story when I have the time...)

Also you can call this Nick Yo **NICK** age Kira (I'm hilarious, I know...)

Also I decided to retcon a few things now. (goddamn it not even a few years in the fanfic business and being only two chapter in this fanfic I'm already doing retcons…)


	2. A Day In The Life of Nick Wilde

It was a good Thursday morning; the sun was shining with an uplifting radiance and I could hear my fellow neighbors joyfully greeting each other in this lovely morning.

I immediately did ten minutes of stretching in order to prepare myself for the rigorous work today, after that I went to take a bath that will surely wake me up.

After the soothing bath I soon began grooming myself for work, I brushed my teeth twice, combed my fur and then picked out my outfit for the day. I owned a lot of high-end brand suits and equally expensive & custom-made ties. I took the nearest matching pair of clothing, a white suit jacket and pants, a green buttoned-up shirt, while I was tempted to bring one of my custom ties and belts, I decided it was better for me to bring my more mundane ones for today. After that I went immediately downstairs to the kitchen and prepared my breakfast. I had pancakes with delicious maple syrup and some buttered toast.

Feeling full, I immediately went off to work; unfortunately for me my car had broken down last month and is currently being repaired, so I had to take the bus. I went to the bus depot and promptly waited for the #3 bus, the #3 bus passed by Jonah Street where my office building was. It would only take me 15 minutes to get there if I take the bus, whereas it would take me 45 minutes to get there if I decided to walk. So taking the bus was the most logical choice. When I finally reached the bus stop, I was a tad bit too early so I decided to pass the time by silently singing to myself, I really liked the band Queen. My favorites were Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack and Another One Bites The Dust. I grew really fond of those and always have them as one of my alarm clock ringtone. After a while the #3 Bus finally arrived I wasted no time and immediately went in and began to wait patiently till I was at my destination.

When the bus finally stopped at my office, I immediately left the bus and entered the building and started my day. My Job might seem nothing but a bore to many people, but I found it to be perfect, for my choice of living. After a few hours of office work, our lunch break bell rang; I began putting the finishing touches on my current document, saved my work and immediately went out to get lunch.

After I exited our office building and went to get lunch. I passed by The Naturist Club (The receptionist kept calling it The "Naturalist Club" for some reason) while I am slightly embarrassed to say this, I actually joined this club a few months ago, but when I joined I had a few interesting experiences. One of them was Mr. Otterton, he was a nice gentleman who was polite, optimistic, owned a flower shop and cares for his family greatly. I usually buy his shop for different occasions: Like when I go visit my father's grave and etc. Although he had a rather risqué side of him, I found this out a once I tried joining the club for the first time. While usually, I wasn't interested in endeavors such as this, I was quite curious on what this club is all about. When I finally entered the club, I was quite surprised that it was more or less a Nudist Club. I was forced to take of my clothes and run around naked in the whole building, while I was obviously quite embarrassed, I reminded myself that I already joined the club and I had no choice but to follow their rules. At first I was understandably flustered by all the naked animals surrounding me (and me being naked too, of course) but after a while I got used to it and overall the club wasn't all too bad, their cafeteria served the best salad I have ever tried.

While exploring the premises I found Mr. Otterton he was understandably embarrassed of the fact that someone found out about this side of him, after some understandably awkward conversations, we decided to make the most of the situation and catch up. On what we were doing, I found out that he hasn't told his wife that he was actually part of the Naturist Club, and we tried out their salad and other delicacies, after all that we parted on our own different ways, I rarely ever go there anymore mostly at times when I feel like eating their salad or *ahem* wanting to go commando as they say. It may be a rather uncomfortable place to be especially for ones who are really modest, but they sure know how to get good food.

Anyway back to what was going on now I was going to a newly-opened store that was getting some fame; its name was St. Gentleman. I heard they make the best sandwiches, mostly because they make their sandwiches 11pm so that they are fresh, warm, & tasty, The surplus is usually thrown at 1pm. I wanted to try one of these sandwiches before it gets sold out.

A few minutes later, I was finally able to reach the store and luckily buy one of their sandwiches before they were sold out, it was a somewhat fancier tuna sandwich with a salad, a tomato slice, and a sauce that i have yet to try, but still. I heard it is quite popular amongst predators. I then left the store to eat the sandwich in the Savanna Central park (I'm in the mood for something similar to a picnic).

But before I was even able to begin walking towards the Savanna Central Park, I heard a commotion coming from somewhere, it looked like it came from a nearby flower shop…


End file.
